The hydrosilylation in which a compound having vinyl group and a compound having hydrogen atom bonded to the silicon atom are reacted in the presence of a platinum catalyst for addition of both compounds is a technology well known in the art for synthesis and modification of an organosilane or an organopolysiloxane and silylation of an organic compound or an organic high molecular weight molecule.
Production method of a compound having a hydrogencarbonoxysilyl group such as an alkoxysilyl group may be divided into the following two categories.